


i need you to love me a little louder today

by mywritingiswack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: :(((((((((((, F/M, Fluff, Memori - Freeform, Reconciliation, Ugh, With just a pinch of angst, also we have some murphy & clarke crumbs in here because i couldn't resist, because ofc, fluff fluff fluff, flufffff, i miss my babies ugh, my slytherin duo, s6 spec fic, we deal with marper's deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Murphy is dealing with Monty & Harper's deaths the same way he dealt with Clarke's...but this time Emori thinks she can be there for him.For @paintingbellarke on Tumblr!





	i need you to love me a little louder today

Emori watched Murphy inch away from the crowd. Well, further away than he already was.

She felt the familiar pang in her heart, watching him slowly isolate himself. Monty and Harper’s death - no,  _ sacrifice  _ \- had made him return to the same habit that thinking Clarke was dead made him fall into.

This time she knew better. She knew better than to feel responsible for him. But she also knew better than to think that she couldn’t help him.

Excusing herself from the conversation that was slowly turning into an argument between Bellamy and Clarke, she maneuvered her way through the masses of people milling around the makeshift camp they had formed, the city looming above them.

There was a strangeness to this camp. To this planet, maybe. It was like Polis, in that it was crowded, but in other ways more like how Murphy described the dropship.

Loud, weirdly organized yet chaotic.  _ Happy. _

And Murphy was separating himself again. Just when she thought they were both in places where they could be together without being completely dependent on each other.

“John!”

He turned around to face her, even though Emori didn’t expect him to.

She let herself give him a half-smile, which was really all she could muster.

The sadness on his face softened infinitesimally as he muttered, “Just going for a walk. Exploring this new planet and such.”

“Can I come with you?”

He regarded her for a second, finally nodding and letting Emori fall into step beside him before he picked up his pace a little.

Emori’s hand itched to take his, and even though she fought the urge (weakly, but she fought it nonetheless), her fingers began to trace his palm lightly as she intertwined their hands. She felt Murphy squeeze her hand, light tugs on it bringing her closer to him whenever she would begin to stray a little ways away.

She waited for the right moment to speak, and when it never came, she simply interrupted the comfort of silence that had wrapped around their shoulders and brought them closer together.

“I love you, you know that, right? I never stopped loving you. I just...I needed to learn how to be  _ me _ in space. I didn’t give up on you. I’m sorry if I made you feel like I had.”

At her words, he stopped, dropping in for a soft kiss, muttering into it, “Emori, I know that. I know you didn’t give up on me. Some days...some days I thought you did, those were the worst days. The ones where I thought I lost you. After everything, I couldn’t lose you, too. But I am not your responsibility. I was  _ never _ your responsibility. You shouldn’t feel like I am. And you were right to distance yourself from me. I would’ve dragged you down with me. We don’t need each other anymore.”

Emori began to protest, but Murphy cut her off. “But we  _ want _ each other. I think...I think this way, this us, we can be better. Just like Monty and Harper said. We can be the good guys, Emori. Just...just...be a good guy with me?”

A small laugh of happiness bubbled up and she replied, sad smile and all, “Anytime, John Murphy. Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! check me out on [tumblr (jordanjaspermcgreen)](jordanjaspermcgreen.tumblr.com) if you want!


End file.
